Failmate
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: : Soulmate AU in which you write something on your skin and it appears on your soulmate's skin and Lucy's soulmate decides to write on his skin at the absolute worst time. NaLu. Fluff. OneShot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAYREEANNE!


**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO RAYREEANNE! AHH I wanted to do something sooner for you but my mind was blank. Then I saw a cute tumblr prompt and we were talking about whether sirens are allowed to fall so I was like YASS SOULMATE AU!**

 **Omg where am I going with this because sirens have nothing to do with this this fic?**

 **ENJOYYY!**

* * *

 **Failmate**

"Happy Birthday, Lu-chan," Levy whispered, giving Lucy a brief hug. Levy McGarden, a studious girl with short, wavy blue hair, was one of Lucy's closest friends and she was the only one who knew her actual birthday, albeit it was a total accident.

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" Lucy whispered back, pulling away.

"Did you decide what you're going to write yet?" asked Levy, her brown eyes fluttered with eagerness.

Sheepishly, Lucy rubbed her forearm. "Nope. I've been so busy studying for Aquarius sensei's trig test that it slipped my mind! I don't know how you were able to do it—"

"Mine was an accident!" Levy exclaimed, blushing. "I was writing down some book you were talking about on my hand and Gajeel just happened to be standing next to me!"

Lucy laughed. Accidental soulmate findings always made the best stories. But then sometimes she would hear the cute, romantic ones that made her heart swoon. Like how her friend Erza found Jellal. Erza had written on her own arm, "What is your favorite color? And Jellal had replied back " _Scarlet, it's the color of your hair."_

Lucy had no idea what to do. Should she leave it to fate or should she take fate into her own hands? She sighed. It was strange how it worked. If your soulmate writes on his or her skin, the writing will appear on your own—that's only if both you and your soulmate are 17 years of age of course.

And that scared her too. What if her soulmate wasn't 17 yet? She frowned, walking mindlessly into her classroom. How long would she have to wait? Well she could find out right now— _BAM!_

"Oww—EEK!" Lucy had collided against someone's chest. "Natsu!" she moaned, rubbing her sore nose. "That hurt." She thudded his head. "Watch where you're walking!"

He scowled, but his scowl quickly vanished as he grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her. "Lucy! Gray said there's a test today! Is he messin' with me?!"

"T-there's a test t-today!" she confirmed. "N-ow please s-stop s-shaking me!" Her eyes rolled to the back of their sockets.

Natsu relented his shaking, but kept a firm grip on her shoulders. He leaned his head in close. "S-so…close." She blushed, her heart started to race like it always did when she was with him.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she wanted Natsu to be her soulmate so badly. She wasn't exactly sure when she fell in love with him. It just sort of happened. All those times he snuck into her bedroom and all those times he made her laugh, it made her grow fonder and fonder and that _scared her_. What if he wasn't the one?

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! I'M DOOMED," he sobbed, resting his forehead against hers. Her body tensed up—

"Are you guys going to kiss or somethin'?" inquired Gray with a gleaming look in his cool eyes.

Lucy pulled away, cheeks felt burning hot. "No way!"

Natsu's nostrils flared. "Grayyy, I'd ask you to fight me, but I don't have time!" He dashed out of the classroom with his backpack.

"Where the hell is going?!" ogled Gray. "The test is starting any minute!"

 **XOXOX**

"I can do this! I can do this! I can so do this!" Lucy chanted, clenching her pencil tightly in her right hand. She spent weeks memorizing all the formulas. There was no way she was going fail!

And before the test began, she a felt a foreign warm, tickle on her left wrist. Was it a bug? She winced, glancing down. "Eh?" Her hearted thumped wildly as she stared at a messy scrawl of random letters. _My soulmate?!_ She was freaking out. She wanted to run to Levy and ask her what she should do. Should she reply back? Should she wait a bit?! She wasn't ready for this!

She decided read what her soulmate was writing.

"sin = y/r, csc = r/y, cos = x/r, sec = r/x— A formula?" Lucy gasped as more and more _formulas_ were being written on her exposed left arm. Icy sweat began to trickle down her forehead. "N-no way..." Those were the formulas on her exam.

Her soulmate was in her class and he was cheating.

Her eye twitched as she desperately searched around, but alas, she couldn't find anyone who looked suspicious.

More equations decorated her arm…This was bad— _really bad_...

"Alright, class," Aquarius sensei walked in, heels clinking against the hard floor. "The exam is 26 questions! Show all work!" She began to hand them out just as Natsu came running in, his uniform jacket slightly ruffled as he shallowly apologized for his tardiness and Aquarius threatened to give him detention the next time it happens.

Lucy quickly crammed her left arm under the desk. What was she supposed to do? Maybe she could wash it off—"Um, Aquarius sensei, may I go to the bathroom?"

"You had plenty of time before class began, Miss Heartfilia," she said coolly.

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts! You can wait until after the exam to go!" She simpered, slamming the exam down on Lucy's desk.

 _It's going to be okay! I just have to hide my left arm and everything will be okay!_ Lucy told herself, although all she could really think is _I'm so screwed._

Keeping her left arm firmly pressed against her leg, Lucy began the exam and even though she was righty, it was pretty difficult taking a math exam with only one arm, making her slower with computing calculations. And erasing was struggle because the paper would crumple up, leaving her with no choice but to hold it down with her left hand, stealthily, of course.

And finally Lucy reached the end of the exam, proud of herself that she was able to remember all the formulas. She handed in the exam with a bright smile on her face, keeping her left arm tightly against her back.

"Thank you," droned Aquarius sensei, taking the exam sluggishly.

And when Lucy turned to gather up her belongings, she heard a cold voice snap, "Hold it!" And it wasn't the teacher—it was someone much, much worse.

"What's that on your arm?" asked Erza, who was a big stickler to the rules, putting them above friendships.

"N-nothing!" stuttered Lucy, thrusting out her right arm while her legs buckled like crazy. "See?" Her heart was pounding painfully as the seconds ticked by under Erza's scrutinizing stare.

Erza got up from her seat and snatched Lucy's left arm. "Ah ha! I knew my cheating senses were tingling! Lucy, I expected this from Natsu maybe, but from you…" she shook her head disdainfully. "I am _very_ disappointed."

"Cheating, eh?" Aquarius got up from behind her desk and looked at Lucy's arm. "Well, well, well…Miss Heartfilia, looks like that's an automatic fail and detention."

Lucy's eyes bugged out. _Automatic fail? Detention?_ Those were words never associated with her. This can't be happening. "No-no-no I wasn't cheating, I swear!" she pleaded, placing her hands together in a prayer-like position.

Dubious, Aquarius asked, pointing at Lucy's offending arm with dagger-like blue nails, "That is your arm, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but—"

"Then I think our conversation is done here. I'll see you after school for detention."

"But it's my birthday!" Lucy exclaimed in her last attempt.

"Happy birthday! You still have detention!"

"No—you don't understand! It's not my handwriting—I turned 17—it's my soulmates! He or she's the one who's cheating!"

Now that spiked Aquarius sensei's interest. Lips curling back, she said, "So you're saying there's _another_ person cheating in this room? Alright, class, everyone show me your arms!"

The class remained frozen, having no idea what was going on right now.

" _Now!_ " Aquarius barked and immediately everyone rolled up their sleeves. She marched around the room, starting all the way on the left.

Lucy felt only a little bit guilty over getting her soulmate caught, but it's what they get for cheating and making her look like a cheater as well!

Lucy saw Natsu get out of his seat the second Aquarius' back turned. He raced for the door and almost made it out if it weren't for Erza grabbing him by the scarf. He made a choking noise while Erza asked, "Natsu, where do you think you're going?"

"B-bathroom," he wheezed, his fingers dug into the scarf, trying to pry it out of Erza's death grip.

"Go ahead," said Erza, releasing him. " _After you show me your arm._ " Without waiting for Natsu to do it, Erza shoved back Natsu's jacket. "Knew it! I knew you were Lucy's soulmate!"

Lucy's jaw smacked the ground. Natsu was her soulmate? Her best friend—no her top secret _crush_ was her _soulmate_?

"LUCY'S SOULMATE?!" Natsu wailed, aghast. "WHAATTT?" His eyes flew over to Lucy and Lucy shyly averted her gaze. She couldn't look at him. Was he upset? Disappointed? Her heart was pounding in her ears, her head felt like it was going to burst.

"Go look for yourself," said Erza, pulling Lucy's arm out and jamming it right against Natsu's. Her heart jolted the second they touched. With reluctance, Lucy looked at her arm next to Natsu's. Hers was smaller and paler, but other than that, the writing was identical. Her stomach churned.

"Nice work, Erza," Aquarius praised. "Now I'll see you two lovebirds later and here, let me grade both of your exams!" She drew a big fat zero in red marker on both of the tests.

And Lucy ran off without a second to spare, crumpling her horrifying exam with tears blurring her vision. She never failed anything in her entire life. _Happy birthday to me…_

"Lucy—wait!" Natsu shouted, but that was the last thing Lucy wanted to do.

 **XOXOX**

The rest of the day felt awkward. All people talked about was how Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were soulmates, collecting money for their bets that Lucy had no idea were even placed.

And Lucy found herself unable to look at Natsu for the entire day while all her friends kept smushing them together. Like at lunch, her friends made sure the only spot available was right in between Juvia and _Natsu_. She awkwardly slid into the empty spot, trying to ignore the fluttering in her heart the second she felt Natsu's body heat.

"So you guys failed your exam and found out you're soulmates," mused Gray. "Sounds to me you guys are _failmates!"_

Gray cackled so hard at his own joke that he didn't have time to dodge Natsu's fist. "You're annoying!" grunted Natsu while Gajeel and the rest snickered over the pun.

Juvia hummed, "Juvia is so relieved Love Rival is Natsu's soulmate!"

"Well of course it had to be Natsu," said Erza rationally, "because it takes a special person to be able to handle Lucy."

"True," everyone agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy frowned, hugging herself.

 **XOXOX**

When Lucy arrived to detention, Natsu was already there with his feet propped up on the desk and a pen was squished between his nose and lips.

"Natsu?" She called and he startled, jumping out of his seat, his pen smacked the floor. She stomped right over to him. "Thanks a lot," Lucy hissed jabbing a finger at his chest. "Not only did you ruin my class average! You ruined my perfect record!"

Natsu fired back, "I thought your birthday was in June!"

Lucy blinked, forgetting about her anger. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How could I not know my best friend's birthday?" He furrowed. "Everything feels like a lieee!" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe I was this close to—argg my head hurts!"

 _This close to what?_ Lucy wondered. Sheepishly, she admitted, "I didn't want everyone harassing me to find my er soulmate, you know? I wanted it to be private. So when I moved here, I came up with a fake birthday and only Levy knows my real one because she saw ID once."

"Guess I woulda done the same thing if I coulda," said Natsu thoughtfully and Lucy remembered how everyone harassed Natsu. They even drew and wrote raunchy stuff all over his body hoping that his soulmate was already 17.

Lucy never told anyone, but she was relieved that Natsu never got a response from his soulmate. She had been so scared when he turned 17 that he would find the person he was meant to be with and that would mean he would no longer break into her room—or eat all her food—or want to spend any time with her—

But now everything was different. Her fears were never going to come true because _he_ belonged to _her._ She swallowed thickly. "So what do we do now?" asked Lucy. She felt so timid and scared to be alone with him. She fidgeted in place while, picking at her chipped nail polish.

"We could kiss," suggested Natsu.

"EHHH?!"

"T-that's what Gajeel and Levy did!" he yelled defensively. "Now look at them!" He brought up a good point. Gajeel and Levy were goals for future couples. They were so cute together it gave everyone cavities.

"But that's because they liked each other before they knew they were soulmates!"

"So? I liked you before I knew also!" Natsu said, moving closer to her so that she could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"W-what?" Lucy stumbled back, her legs felt like they had been turned to goo.

"Everyone knows I like you—everyone except you I guess. I just can't believe today could have been the day I lost you…" He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

"N-Natsu," she breathed. He was scared of losing her like she had been of losing him...

"If you don't wanna be the relationship-type soulmates I'm fine with just—"

Her mind was spinning so much, that she realized Natsu mistook her breathy response. She blurted out, "I like you too!"

Natsu blinked, momentarily surprised and then he blushed. "O-oh? That's uh good!"

Lucy smiled shyly and just as she went to take a step forward, her foot stepped right on Natsu's fallen pen and she slipped and she fell—more like _slammed_ against an unprepared Natsu's chest, and thus, they ended up sprawled on the floor with Lucy on top of his chest.

"Ughhh," he groaned. "That hurrttt. What the hell, Lucy?"

"I slipped on your dumb pen!" she yelled, sitting up, which meant straddling his hips. Her hands trembled as her face burned brightly.

"Who trips over a pen?!" he bellowed, doing some sort of sit up move so that Lucy was now in his lap.

"I said _slip,_ you dummy _!"_ she cried, fisting Natsu's shirt tightly so that her hands would stop shaking, and without meaning to, it pulled him closer to her. She couldn't help but notice the deep blush he was sporting. Her heartrate felt sporadic and she couldn't breathe.

"Sure, sure!" he teased to Lucy's chagrin. She pouted, jutting out her bottom lip. "Whatever you say, klutz."

And Lucy was just about to argue back when suddenly Natsu leaned in and lightly pecked her lips. He pulled back fast, his own eyes wide and Lucy was sure hers looked the same. The kiss had been so light and chaste, yet the reaction felt deeper than that. It was like her world finally clicked into place. She found her the lock to her key, the one person who made her feel whole.

"I—" started Natsu, but Lucy ceased his face in her hands and crashed his lips against hers. It was rough and messy, neither of them knew what to do, but nonetheless, it was fun and they quickly found their rhythm.

His hands ran up and down her back, while hers tickled the back of his neck, pulling on the small hairs there and his moans ignited a fire that she didn't even know existed. Her mind was reeling, yet no longer seemed to function when he started to suck harder on her bottom lip—

And somehow neither of them heard their teacher walk in.

"Kissing on school grounds?! That earns you two another detention!"

And in agreement, the detention and the failing grade was so worth it in the end.

 **~THE END~**

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Hope it was okay! I haven't been in a oneshot mood lately lol**


End file.
